Day 6: 12:00pm-1:00pm
Jack and his father escape from Graem's men, then calls CTU and orders for him to be arrested. Graem reveals a shocking secret to Jack under torture. Meanwhile a call is intercepted between McCarthy and Fayed explaining that Fayed needs a new engineer. At the same time, Morris mysteriously recieves word that his brother was in the fallout zone of the nuclear blast. Episode guide Previously on 24 * Tom Lennox asks Karen Hayes to tender her resignation, reminding her of Bill Buchanan’s actions when Fayed was in CTU-Seattle custody fourteen months earlier. * Walid Al-Rezani continues his undercover operation to gain information about the nukes. The detainees attack him after learning he’s been spying on them. * Darren McCarthy informs Fayed that he will find another engineer to arm the remaining bombs. * Jack Bauer interrogates Graem about BXJ’s involvement with the nukes. Graem explains McCarthy stole the bombs after being assigned to de-commission them. * Phillip Bauer explains that what he’s doing is just trying to keep Graem out of prison. Graem takes Phillip and Jack hostage. The following takes place between 12:00pm and 1:00 pm. 12:00:00 re-submits his detention facility plan to President Palmer.]] At the edge of the safe zone outside Valencia, a CNB reporter reports on the bomb detonated two hours earlier. President Wayne Palmer watches in the White House bunker when Tom Lennox arrives. He is sorry to hear about Karen's resignation, but Palmer isn’t sure Lennox is sincere. Lennox says that he respected Karen as an adversary, and argues that maybe Karen resigned because she found out Lennox planned to re-submit the executive order he presented earlier in the day. Palmer counters that Karen resigning doesn't make sense – Karen has never been afraid of a fight. Putting the issue aside, Palmer asks why he would sign off on a proposal he rejected six hours earlier. Lennox presses that it was because they didn’t know Fayed was in possession of nuclear weapons. Palmer is adamant that Lennox's security measures would only constitute a major abuse of executive power. After a brief back-and-forth banter, Palmer tells Lennox to convene the Cabinet. Lennox promises that Palmer is doing the right thing, and exits the room. In the corridor, Lennox calls Reed Pollock over to him, and informs him of Palmer's decision. He comments that getting rid of Karen was unpleasant, but it's what needed to be done. In her office, Karen receives a phone call from Buchanan. She informs him about her resignation, and that she'll be re-assigned to CTU as an on-site liaison. Buchanan is firm that she can't leave the President, today of all days. He asks if Lennox had something to do with it, but she refuses to go into it. When Buchanan pushes her further, she hangs up. Buchanan re-dials, but Karen turns her phone off. Back at CTU, Chloe enters Buchanan’s office, and informs him that she hasn't been able to contact Jack. When she suggests Jack has gone dark, Buchanan becomes concerned, realizing Jack wouldn't do that without informing CTU. In his van, Irv is on the phone with Graem. Graem informs him that, for the next hour, he'll be dumping hard drives. Irv agrees to meet Graem back at the house after Jack and Phillip are dead. When Graem tells him to make sure everything goes according to plan, Irv tells him not to worry; Graem counters that it's his job to worry. As Irv hangs up, Phillip talks to Jack. Everything Phillip built was supposed to go to Jack; after Jack broke off contact, Phillip wondered if Graem was capable of heading the family. Jack doesn't know what to say, but Phillip just wants him to understand: after Jack left, Graem was all Phillip had. 12:07:52 .]] Irv and his partner arrive at an abandoned oil refinery. Jack and Phillip are unshackled, and ordered to get out. As they are lead to an open grave, Phillip turns and talks to Irv, promising to double whatever Graem is paying him. Irv orders Phillip and Jack to get on their knees; Phillip refuses, telling Irv to have the guts to look him in the eye. As Phillip intimidates Irv, Jack grabs the gun of Irv's partner, and kills Irv. After a brief struggle, Jack subdues Irv's partner, who is then shot by Phillip. Jack tells him that they needed to question him, but Phillip counters that he and Irv were going to kill them. Jack tells Phillip to search Irv for the van keys, while Jack manages to locate a cell phone and contact CTU. At CTU, Buchanan talks to Jack on the phone. He asks if Jack has managed to find McCarthy. Jack tells him no, but that Graem is their link. He asks Buchanan to send a field team, and set up a perimeter around Graem’s house. Jack wants the teams to make visual contact to make sure Graem is there, and have Rick Burke standing by with an interrogation kit. Buchanan reminds him that, as of right now, McCarthy is their only lead to Fayed. 12:10:14 Jack hangs up the phone, and tells Phillip they need to get going. Phillip tosses Jack the van keys. tells Fayed he's found a new engineer.]] At their hotel in Palm Springs, Darren McCarthy becomes suspicious when his girlfriend Rita wants to go to the lobby for something to eat. McCarthy tells her that they'll be leaving soon, and Rita reminds him that's what he said an hour ago. McCarthy asks her to sit down; as she leaves, McCarthy dials his phone and is connected to Fayed. He reports that he has found an engineer for Fayed. Fayed is pleased that the engineer appears to be qualified; McCarthy tells him that the engineer will have to be coerced – he won’t do the job willingly. McCarthy promises to have the engineer within the hour, and will contact Fayed when he does. 12:11:12 ... 12:11:13 ... 12:11:14 12:15:35 Split screen: HAZMAT teams scanning fallout, President Palmer, Chloe. Buchanan talks to Chloe, when Nadia approaches him. She has something he needs to hear – NSA has intercepted a stream of chatter, including an audio recording with a voice that matches Fayed. After playing back the recording, Milo confirms that the second voice belongs to McCarthy. Buchanan tells Nadia to send the audio file to forensics, so they can search for anything that may give them a location. As Nadia leaves, Milo informs Buchanan that they've also intercepted an image file, which NSA believes is an image of the engineer, and Morris is decoding it. When asked how long the decode will take, Morris gives a ballpark estimate between ten minutes and an hour. Outside Graem’s home, the CTU TAC team has set up their perimeter, when Jack and Phillip arrive. Hal Turner confirms that Graem is inside the house. Jack asks Turner to inform his team that non-lethal force is to be used – they need to take Graem alive. Jack orders Phillip to remain outside, needing to question Graem alone. When Phillip asks what Jack plans to do, he replies whatever it takes to find out what Graem knows. Inside the house, Marilyn badgers Graem about what's going on. She knows something is wrong, but Graem brushes her off, telling her everything is fine. Their discussion turns into an argument, when their son Josh arrives. He asks them to stop, saying it's all they ever do. As Marilyn convinces Josh to leave Graem alone, an explosion rocks the foyer. As Graem arms himself, Jack and the CTU team enter the house. After a brief stand-off, Graem drops the gun and is taken into custody. Jack wants Graem prepped for questioning, and every hard drive and memory stick in the house uploaded and sent to CTU. Josh asks what Jack is doing; Jack promises to tell him everything, but right now needs to talk to Marilyn. Jack drags Marilyn into the kitchen, and informs her of what Graem tried to do to him and their father. Marilyn asks why Graem would do that, and Jack informs her that the nuclear bomb that was detonated was stolen from BXJ, and that Graem has been trying to cover everything up. He apologizes, telling her it must be hard for her to believe; Marilyn says it isn’t – she may not know the details of what Graem has done, but she knows what he’s capable of. Jack informs her that four more bombs are missing, and asks if she knows anything. She denies overhearing anything about McCarthy, claiming that Graem hasn't confided in her for years, and probably never did. Jack presses her, reminding her of the thousands of lives at stake. She wishes she knew something, but just wants to take Josh and get out. Turner then approaches Jack, and informs him that they’ve recovered some files Graem was trying to delete, and they've sent everything over to CTU. Jack then asks him to transport Marilyn and Josh back to CTU, as well. Turner leaves, and approaches Marilyn to inform her of the plan. Jack then watches as his sister-in-law and nephew leave the house. Outside, Phillip approaches Marilyn and Josh. Marilyn asks him if what Jack said about Graem was true. Phillip considers the question, and simply tells her it's a complicated situation. Marilyn notices that Phillip didn't deny it, and tells him to make sure Jack leaves Josh out of everything. Jack enters Graem's office as Burke finishes prepping him for the interrogation. Jack is outraged that Graem's excuse for trying to kill him and Phillip was that he panicked. Graem continues that he was backed into a corner and was just trying to protect himself. Graem wonders if Jack thinks he wanted the bomb to go off; Jack replies that he thinks Graem knows more about McCarthy than what he already revealed. When asked where McCarthy is, Graem replies that he doesn't know. When pushed, Graem remains firm. Burke tells Jack that, regarding the remaining bombs, Graem shows signs of deception in his reply. Glancing at his brother, Jack tells Burke to set up the interrogation package. As Burke leaves, Jack informs Graem that he doesn’t want to make this happen. Graem simply replies that, growing up together, he could never make Jack do anything he didn't want to do. Outside the house, Phillip watches Burke retrieve a case from the CTU van. 12:23:28 ... 12:23:29 ... 12:23:30 12:27:54 Split screen: President Palmer, Morris, and a FOX news report. At CTU, Milo approaches Chloe, and tells her they need to talk. Milo informs her that Morris' brother Timothy is on his way to Horizon Regional Hospital for radiation exposure. Chloe wants to tell Morris, but Milo thinks they should hold off, since Morris is the best hope they have of restoring the engineer photograph; if they inform him about Timothy, he may shut down completely. Chloe believes Morris can handle the news, and Milo says he hopes so. 12:28:56 At his station, Morris continues to decode the image file, when Chloe approaches him. She informs him about Timothy; Morris wonders what his brother was doing in Valencia, and tries to contact the hospital, with no luck. Morris decides he has to go the hospital, even against Milo's insistence that they're in the middle of a crisis. Even though Morris is adamant about leaving, Chloe manages to convince him to stay. At Graem's house, Jack is on the phone with Buchanan. Chloe didn't manage to pull anything off Graem’s hard drives, but Buchanan informs him of NSA's interception of Fayed's phone call. Jack confirms that the remaining bombs can be armed within the next forty-five minutes. Jack hangs up, and approaches Graem, now strapped to his chair and hooked up to an IV. Jack informs him that McCarthy has found a new engineer for Fayed. Graem replies that Jack is wasting time talking to him. Back in the foyer, Phillip approaches the monitoring station, and watches as Jack removes Graem’s glasses. In the office, Jack tells Graem what Hyoscine-pentothal does. All Graem has to do to keep Jack from using it is reveal where McCarthy is. Graem refuses, so Jack instructs Burke to inject two c.c.'s. As the drug takes effect, Graem groans and screams in pain; Jack says that he can take it as far as seven c.c.'s – a pain he can’t even describe – and that eight c.c.'s risks inducing a heart attack. Jack promises he will take it that far if he has to, but he doesn’t want to hurt Graem. Graem wonders if he is sure about that. 's assassination.]] With Graem not cooperating, Jack orders another two c.c.'s to be injected. Graem still won't talk, so Jack orders Burke to inject another four c.c.'s. Burke refuses, saying that it will be eight c.c.'s total; Graem's vitals are already spiking. Jack orders him to do it, and again asks Graem how to find McCarthy. Graem breaks down crying, claiming it has nothing to do with McCarthy – it has to do with Palmer. Jack, take by surprise, asks if he’s referring to David Palmer. Graem confirms it, revealing that he gave the order for the former President's assassination, as well as the orders to kill Tony Almeida and Michelle Dessler; Jack staggers back and falls into a nearby chair. Graem tells him that today wasn't the first time he’d tried to have Jack killed. When Jack, crying himself, asks why, Graem says it's because he loves his country, and that sometimes one must do terrible things in order to protect it. He claims that he and Jack are the same; overcome with emotion, Jack kicks over Graem's chair and threatens to kill him. He then orders Burke to inject four more c.c.'s. Burke refuses, so Jack aims his gun at him and orders him to pick the syringe up. Burke radios for someone to get into the room; as an agent enters from the hall, Jack orders him to put his gun down. After a tense stand-off, the agent disarms and backs away. After more threats to Graem, Jack notices Phillip standing in the doorway. Backing off of Graem, Jack orders Burke to shut the IV down. Burke shuts the system down, and two agents right Graem’s chair. 12:36:06 ... 12:36:07 ... 12:36:08 12:40:33 Split screen: Morris at his station, Walid in the hospital, a CNB news report. In the hospital, Sandra Palmer stands over Walid's bed. Walid tells her he feels ashamed for spying on the other detainees; he thought he was doing the right thing, but he feels he was wrong. Sandra counters that it was right, since it was the only thing he could have done. Sandra feels that Walid is the bravest and most principled man she's known. As her cell phone rings, Sandra tells him to get some rest. In the White House bunker, Wayne talks to Sandra on the phone. He is sorry to hear about Walid, and asks how it happened. Sandra explains that the men Walid was spying on were just bystanders, who got the information about the bombs from the Internet. They were afraid of reporting it, because it would get them into more trouble than they were already in. Wayne promises that everything will be all right. At CTU, Morris reports to Milo that his program is finished, but he still doesn't have a clear image. Morris then gets an idea to download a hacking application that might kick-start things. When Milo points out that such a program could corrupt the file even more, Morris defends the programmers: their code is superb, and none of them are in prison. On the phone with Jack, Buchanan learns what Graem confessed about Palmer. Jack wishes it got them closer to the nukes. Jack says that, as soon as Graem is ready, he wants his brother transported back to CTU for further interrogation. Buchanan agrees to have a room prepared. 12:43:54 Jack hangs up, and heads back into the house. He glances at Graem in the office, and then sees Phillip on the couch in the living room. Phillip says that Jack deserved a better family; with all the time they missed together, Phillip wonders what he wouldn’t give up to have some of that time back. Burke approaches Jack, and says Graem has been stabilized, and will be ready for transport in ten minutes. Jack then asks Phillip to return to CTU, as well. Phillip agrees, and asks Jack to give him a few minutes alone. As Jack leaves to rendezvous with his chopper, Phillip remains seated, rubbing his head in silent thought. 12:46:05 ... 12:46:06 ... 12:46:07 12:50:32 Split screen: A CNB news report, Morris' program running, Morris himself. At his station, Morris notices that the downloaded plug-in is working. The photo is restoring, and will be done in two minutes. Morris tells Milo not to touch anything, and prepares to leave to check on his brother. Chloe asks him to call her when he finds out anything. They kiss, and Chloe heads back to her station. On Air Force Two, Vice President Noah Daniels congratulates Tom Lennox on his security plan. He’s glad someone is finally standing up to "these people"; he then admits that he didn't think Wayne had the stomach for "the cure." In the White House bunker, Lennox puts Daniels on speakerphone as President Palmer arrives. Having revisited his earlier position, Palmer is convinced his decision was the right one. Palmer believes that Lennox's plan would only hinder LEOs' ability to stop Fayed, and that the American-Muslim community is their strongest ally. The American people need to show that they are governed by the rule of law, not the politics of fear. When Daniels asks Palmer to consider some others' points of view, Palmer shoots him down, determining the matter to be closed. 12:53:54 At CTU, Milo waits for the engineer's photograph to restore. Buchanan talks to Nadia, wanting Holding "A" and "B" prepared for interrogation, and tells her to put together a clearance package with no restrictions. Nadia leaves to prepare it, and Buchanan approaches Milo and Chloe. As soon as the image is done, Buchanan wants it uploaded to the interagency subnet. Just then, a stunned Chloe indentifies the engineer: Morris. Buchanan asks her where Morris is, and she tells him he is on his way to the hospital to check on his brother. Buchanan calls Security, and asks if Morris has left the parking lot; he just left. Buchanan orders Milo to contact LAPD and put an APB out on Morris' car, and Chloe to try and contact Morris on his cell. Buchanan then calls Jack, and tells him that they've identified Morris as McCarthy’s engineer. Chloe manages to reach Morris, and connects him with Jack. Jack informs him that there's nothing wrong with Timothy, and that he needs to return to CTU. Morris agrees, but before he can turn around, McCarthy cuts him off. Shooting the windshield, McCarthy orders Morris out of the car. Jack and Buchanan determine that McCarthy has transferred Morris to another car; Buchanan orders Chloe to set up a satellite feed within a five mile radius of CTU. With Morris secure in the back seat, McCarthy contacts Fayed and says he has the engineer, and will meet Fayed in fifteen minutes. McCarthy reminds Fayed that this is just a delivery; it's Fayed who needs to make him cooperate. Fayed is convinced that he will. Split screen: Jack rendezvousing with the chopper, Chloe in CTU, Daniels, the White House bunker. 12:56:47 At Graem's house, Burke finishes packing up his case. As he exits the room, Phillip approaches and asks to speak to Graem; Burke agrees to give him five minutes. As the other agents file out, Phillip enters the room and shuts the door. Making sure no one’s around, Graem asks how he's doing. Phillip admits he's doing great. Graem talks about how everybody thinks Jack is so tough; but Graem can take anything his brother can dish out. Phillip then points out that Graem told Jack about Palmer's assassination. Graem claims it was just to make Jack think he cracked, and he left Phillip out of it. Phillip explains that it's going to get worse: what Jack will do at CTU will make what he did at the house look like a cakewalk. Graem is confident he can take it; Phillip would like to believe that, but he has to be sure. Graem reiterates an adage Phillip always spouted: "make a plan, stick to it." Phillip then comments that sometimes, one must make adjustments. Graem says he would never betray Phillip, and that he loves him. Phillip says he loves Graem, as well; but while Graem has done everything Phillip has asked, he asked for too much. Taking the syringe of hyoscine-pentothal, Phillip injects it into Graem’s IV. Phillip then smothers Graem’s mouth to cover the screams; Graem shudders with the pain and suffers a massive heart attack. Phillip returns the syringe, and calls out that Graem has suffered a seizure. As the agents check Graem’s vitals, Phillip swears that, if they killed his son, they would regret it for the rest of their lives. 12:59:57 ... 12:59:58 ... 12:59:59 ... 1:00:00 Dramatis personae Starring *Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer *Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian *DB Woodside as President Wayne Palmer *James Morrison as Bill Buchanan *Peter MacNicol as Tom Lennox *Jayne Atkinson as Karen Hayes *Carlo Rota as Morris O'Brian *Eric Balfour as Milo Pressman *Marisol Nichols as Nadia Yassir *and Regina King as Sandra Palmer Special guest stars * Powers Boothe as Vice President Noah Daniels * and James Cromwell as Phillip Bauer Guest starring * Paul McCrane as Graem Bauer * Harry Lennix as Walid Al-Rezani * David Hunt as Darren McCarthy * Chad Lowe as Reed Pollock * Adoni Maropis as Abu Fayed * Rena Sofer as Marilyn Bauer * Missy Crider as Rita Brady * Evan Ellingson as Josh Bauer * Martin A. Papazian as Rick Burke * James C. Victor as Agent Hal Turner Co-starring * Robb Weller as Field Reporter Uncredited * Bill Leaman as Graem's henchman Background information and notes * International airdates: ** UK: February 11, 2007. * When McCarthy phones Fayed to inform him that he found an engineer, a blurred photo of Morris can be seen on the screen of the laptop. * When Bill redials Karen's phone after she hangs up on him, he only dials 7 numbers. Being on the opposite sides of the country, Bill would have to dial 11 numbers, 1 then the area code and then her number. See also 607 Day 607